


Snow

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, No Hale Fire, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek Hale hated watching his little sister but especially since he was stuck watching her after the first big snowfall that Beacon Hills has seen in decades, he just wants to be out playing with his friends.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #416: Snow





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : December 2005  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Derek pushed away from the tree branch as he looked around in the snow. He opened his mouth to scream for Cora again but stopped when he heard a few noises to the side of him that were not her. He looked around and stopped when he saw a red coat garish against the snow. Cora, like Derek, was outside in just normal clothes. They didn't feel the cold like humans. Which meant this was a human. With the storm that had just passed and what was coming, this kid should not be out there alone.

Where were his parents? Derek wondered if the kid had slipped away, but he was wearing a coat and stuff. That meant that someone had dressed him.

Derek headed toward him, just in time to see Cora slipping up to the kid.

"Hi, Mischief," Cora said.

"Hey, Cora."

"Your dad working?"

"Yes, and I got bored, so I wanted to go and play in the snow, but it was boring, so I went on a walk. The Preserve looks so different."

"Well, Derek is watching me, and he's right behind you."

Mischief spun around, gasping as he did. He fell down on his ass and looked up at Derek. Moles dotted the kid's face, and Derek realized that he was the same age as Cora despite him being a little on the small side. Derek remembered Cora talking about a person named Mischief. He was in a different class than her but always talked to her during recess, and he even shared his Reese's with her when she was having a bad day.

"Where're your parents?" Derek asked.

"Mom's dead, and Dad's at work," Mischief said.

Derek saw how Cora's eyes darkened, so that meant there was a big story there.

"Well, why don't you come back, and you can stay at our family's house until your Dad gets off of work."

"That won't be for hours."

"And I have Cora and Spencer, who you can help with. How does that sound?"

"Sure," Mischief said. He finally got up, brushing off his clothes before looking at Derek and then at Cora. "Why aren't you wearing coats?"

"Cora ran off, and I didn't grab one."

"You were a jerk," Cora said.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Cora nodded her head in acceptance of his apology, and she turned to head toward the house. Mischief followed along behind her, looking back at Derek to make sure that he wouldn't disappear on him.

When Mischief nearly tripped for the fifth time, Derek sped up to where he was walking beside Mischief. He wondered what kind of nickname Mischief was. He tried to remember what Cora said, but he didn't ask about it. He wasn't sure what happened to the other kid with the weird name, Stiles. Hell, it seemed like the classes around Cora's all had a kid or two with a weird name. Cora had talked about Stiles a good bit, especially last year around this time, as it was just after his mother had died.

Derek looked down at Mischief and wondered if Stiles and Mischief were the same person. Derek understood, wanting to be someone else after something horrible happened.

The house seemed a lot more like the place he wanted to be when he ushered Mischief and Cora inside. Spencer was still on the couch, taking his nap. Mischief stopped and looked at him.

"Can I take a nap with Spencer?" Mischief asked. He was shivering.

"Sure, but let's get you into warmer clothes first. Go up, and Cora can find something for you to wear."

"Do you still have those pants with Ariel on them?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Can I wear those?"

Mischief followed Cora up to the second floor, and Derek moved Spencer to the place in front of the fire. Spencer clung to Derek a little bit but didn't wake up. There was always a nest of blankets pretty close to the fire. Usually, one of the adults was there in their wolf form with at least one or two kids curled into them. Derek wondered what Mischief would think of Derek in his wolf form cuddling with them.

Derek listened to Cora chattering at Mischief while he was in the bathroom changing. Derek could hear his teeth chattering. He texted his mother to let her know that he had a kid named Mischief, who went to school with Cora and figured out who his father was to let him know that his kid was safe.

All Derek got back was that she knew who he was and that she would let the Sheriff know. Derek was right that Stiles and Mischief were the same person and the Sheriff's son.

Derek got lunch ready and in the fridge as he listened to Cora telling Mischief about all of the books she had that he could take down to read until he fell asleep. Sandwiches and cut up fruit and veggies would have to be enough. Everything else took too much time to make. The whole city was under a shutdown since this level of snow was abnormal. Derek's father worked overtime at the fire station to help coordinate efforts to get people out of ditches when they ended up there. His mother was the mayor and dealing with the chaos, and Stiles' father was obviously busy and had been for days. Everyone in Stiles' life was busy, hence why the boy had been out and about alone. The storm had been predicted, but while some had gotten everything set up and ready, there was a lot that hadn't thought that it would hit.

Derek also heard his parents griping about idiots who didn't have the tires for snow like this and drove on it anyway. When the sounds of the two kids heading down the stairs caught Derek's ears, he slipped into the laundry room and shifted.

"Oh, that's cool. Fireside napping," Mischief said.

"Yeah, we do that sometimes. Especially if mom has had a bad day."

"Mom used to cuddle with me when I had a bad day. Dad doesn't have time."

Derek trotted into the room, and Mischief screamed and tried to pull Cora behind him.

"It's okay; it's just one of our dogs," Cora said. She slipped around Stiles to rush over and pet Derek.

"You have more than one?"

"Three, actually. Two females and a male. This is Wolfie. Spencer named him when we got him last year. We all kind of laugh at it."

"I see. Well, he looks friendly." Mischief held out his hand, so Derek walked over to him and licked at the hand before even sniffing it. He was nearly even with Mischief's face, so when he got close, he licked it.

Mischief laughed and shoved at Derek's face.

Derek nudged Mischief over to where Spencer was and laid down curled around Spencer. It took only seconds for Mischief to grab a blanket and cuddle into Derek's back. Cora settled down as well, her head on Derek's hip. The fire and family's warmth all around lulled Derek onto a nap along with the kids.

* * *

Derek could tell that something was wrong when his mother came out of her office. She was working from home since it was the day before Christmas. She had said any paperwork that needed signing, her assistant could run it home.

"Talia?" Greg asked as he slipped up to his wife.

"Stiles is missing. His father came home from his shift, and he wasn't home. The backdoor was unlocked, and his snow boots are gone. Noah has no clue how long he's been gone since he came home for his lunch, and they fought. Stiles wanted to come here, but his father didn't have time, and Noah refused to call you."

"That man is jealous that Stiles wants to stay here instead of home alone where he can be there when Noah gets home," Greg said.

Derek didn't even think. He shifted as he moved, stripping his clothes off and getting most of them off before he got to the door. He nudged the spellwork on the door that made the door open for them. Then he was racing across the backyard.

It was snowing again, just enough that it was hard to see if one was human. Derek assumed that Stiles had gotten lost on his way to the Hale house. Derek knew how to get to the Sheriff's house, and he stayed off to the side as deputies worked on setting up a search area for the boy.

Derek caught Stiles' fading scent in the area, and he followed it at a slow pace. He didn't need to freak out anyone who was already in the woods looking for him.

The forest was calm and asleep with the snow on the ground and had been there. Derek found lots of animal tracks and even evidence of humans walking around. He knew that a few of the humans from town ran in the Preserve during summer, but he didn't realize it was during winter.

Derek found Stiles holed up in a small cave where it was warm. He slowly trotted up to it and huffed before he slipped inside. A rock got thrown at him, and he whined a little before he saw that Stiles was hunkered down in the back with a stick in his hand and another rock in the other.

"Wolfie?" Stiles asked. He dropped the items and rushed at Derek. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and held on while crying.

Derek could smell coyote on Stiles, and a turn of his head showed that Stiles had slashes on his coat. Something had attacked him. Derek pushed them toward the back of the cave as he needed to get Stiles calm.

Stiles tugged on Derek until he laid down, and Stiles could curl into him like a little spoon.

Derek wasn't sure how long it was until he heard heartbeats coming toward them. He looked up at the mouth of the little cave just as Chris Argent stepped inside. He had a taser out and ready but lowered it and put it up as he took in Stiles asleep on Derek.

"Derek?" Chris asked.

Derek nodded his head.

"Is he okay?"

Derek nodded his head and then shook it. It was as close to shrugging as Derek could get. In some ways, Stiles was good, and in others, he wasn't.

"I found stuffing from his jacket about half a mile away. There was no blood but evidence of coyotes around."

Derek didn't do anything as Chris got closer. He crouched down at their side and shook Stiles awake.

"Huh? Dad?" Stiles looked around before settling on Chris. "You aren't my dad. Get away. Wolfie, get him!" Stiles scrambled over Derek and got himself back in the cave.

"Argent, report," a voice called out over the radio that was attached to Chris' coat. It was a Beacon Hills Sheriff's department issued radio.

"I've got him and Hale's dog. I think that Stiles just called him Wolfie. They are in a cave about half a mile from where I sighted the coat stuffing. He's freaked out and trying to get Wolfie to attack me."

"Stiles, son, it's fine. Mister Argent is working with us on tracking you. He's a hunter, but he won't hurt you."

"Or Wolfie?" Stiles asked.

"No, Stiles, not Wolfie," Chris said, and his mouth turned into a hint of a smile. How about I go head to the mouth of the cave, and you and Wolfie can join me where you can. Are you warm enough?"

"Enough. Wolfie runs really warm," Stiles answered.

"Good. I'm glad. When you are ready." Chris stood up and headed to the mouth of the cave.

Derek waited for Stiles to move before he did, keeping himself between Stiles and the mouth of the cave.

"You found me and protected me," Stile said. He kissed Derek on the forehead. "Let's go."

Derek escorted Stiles all the way back to the Hale house, where the Sheriff was waiting with Derek's parents. The look of worry on the Sheriff's face was something that Derek was glad about. Maybe if the Sheriff let Stiles come over, this wouldn't have happened.

The reunion didn't matter to Derek, so he slipped back inside of the house and dressed before coming down as Derek. he ruffled his hair and acted like he just woke up.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked when his parents, Stiles, Chris, and the Sheriff, came inside. Cora and Spencer rushed over from where they had been in the living room and hugged Stiles tightly before helping him out of his stuff and getting him into the fire.

"Where's Wolfie?" Stiles asked.

"He stayed outside," Talia answered.

"Oh." Stiles looked at Derek, who walked over to grab a blanket before he dropped down to sit in front of the fire. He pulled Stiles closer to him as Spencer crawled into his lap. Cora got on Stiles' other side, and they all hunkered down under the blanket.

"I...I don't know what to do," the Sheriff said when the adults had moved into the kitchen.

"If you don't have time to drop him off here before work, call Greg. Even if he can't pick him up, Peter could. He can ride the bus over here with Cora and Spencer. We don't mind him around at all. I have a houseful already, and one more isn't that big of an issue. He minds Spencer well; he's about the only one who can keep him entertained long enough."

"Probably because they both have ADHD."

"He does not," Talia said.

"He's a lot like Stiles was at his age," Noah said.

"Really?" Greg asked.

Derek looked down at Spencer in his lap. His hands were moving, even though the rest of them was still. He looked at Stiles next and thought about the fact that Stiles did watch and manage Spencer better than anyone else. He wondered how they had all missed that. Spencer was the only human kid. Derek and his siblings were all Werewolves.

Cora and Spencer wandered off after a while, and Stiles moved to sit in Derek's lap since that was warmer.

"Thank you," Stiles said when he hugged Derek when his father was ready to take him home.

"For what?" Derek asked.

"For finding me in the woods," Stiles said before he let go of Derek and ran over to his father.

Derek watched Stiles slip out the door with his father, and then they were gone.

Derek?" Greg asked.

"He knows I'm Wolfie," Derek said.

"What?"

"He just thanked me for finding him in the woods."

"He's a smart boy," Greg said as he pulled Derek into a hug. "You did good finding him. When Argent found the ripped up coat pieces, Noah nearly fainted. Stiles is all he has left, and I think that things will change from here on out."

* * *

Derek nosed at the ground outside of the cave and sniffed at the wind. All he could smell was cold and the Preserve. he huffed and walked back into the cave to settle down at the fire he had built before shifting to his fur. He was waiting, and he didn't like waiting. The longer he waited, the more he was sure that Stiles wasn't coming.

If that happened, Derek wasn't leaving the Preserve until he forgot everything he came there to do.

Derek had just about given up an hour later when he heard it, Stiles' heartbeat. It was fast, faster than normal, and sounded like it was getting closer faster than it should be. Derek got up from where the fire wasn't fully low but would be soon. Stiles would have to add wood to the fire.

Stiles appeared as Derek got to the mouth of the cave. He looked a little worse for the wear. His coat was covered in snow, and even his beanie was. As soon as he saw Derek, he stopped, and his face lit up.

"I was so afraid you would leave. Dad moved the letter, and then I fell and had trouble getting out of the snowbank I feel into."

Stiles bypassed Derek all the way and went right to the fire, throwing a log onto it and jerking off his gloves to warm up his hands. He wasn't too cold as his lips weren't blue, but his hands did seem a little cold when he finally buried them into Derek's dry and warm fur.

Derek made a noise, and it had Stiles pulling back. He had tears in his eyes. Derek licked at them, making Stiles laugh as he closed his eyes, so Derek didn't lick his eyeballs.

"It's a yes, Derek. A yes for going slow and just trying this. I told you that day that I was sick and only wanted Wolfie that I would wait on you forever."

Derek licked at Stiles' cheek before he pulled back again to trot over to where Derek had made them a nest of blankets. He flopped onto his side, and Stiles worked his cold and wet jacket off. He had a thick sweater on under his coat, and it looked as if it wasn't' wet. He cuddled down into Derek and pulled the afghan over his body so that he wasn't too cold.

An hour later, Derek felt as if he could go back to being human, so he did, slipping on boxers and a T-shirt before cuddling back into Stiles. Stiles laughed and wrapped Derek's arm around him again.

"What changed your mind?" Stiles asked. He tangled his fingers with Derek's, and it felt good. 

"It was something your father said after you were at college a month. I was happier when I was around you. I looked back, and it was true. I had college last year and this time I didn't and I missed you so much. You weren't right here in town where I could pop over and see you when I wanted to. I had to wait for you to come home, which isn't enough. I could go see you, it's only three hours but...that seems like something that a boyfriend does. Your father and my parents sat me down, and we talked. I guess they knew where this was headed from when you missed me when I went to college. You said you were gonna marry me one day when you were twelve, but you were a kid then. I didn't believe you then."

"And then I asked you out on a date before I left for college," Stiles said.

"Yes, and I'm glad I didn't have a horrible reaction. I might have if Peter hadn't warned me that reacting badly to things was going to be out of my realm of control. I had a kid hit on me. Well, not a kid. A teenager, just a year younger than you, and it freaked me out a lot. Peter had to talk me down from screaming at the kid."

"And?"

"And Peter also said to talk to my therapist. I did, and things were good, and then I started to miss you after going to college. I never allowed myself to want anything out of you other than friendship, but then you came to me, and you wanted more in a way I had never thought of. Then it was the only thing I could think of."

"And you don't hate that?" Stiles asked.

Derek coaxed Stiles to turn over so that he could see his face. He cupped the side of Stiles' face, brushing his thumb just under his eye. 

"I don't hate it. I had months to do this. I spent two weeks on the letter that I left for you. I spent a lot of time getting it right. I got it right, yes?" Derek asked.

"Yes. You got it right. I put it in my room, and it's gonna be kept. I'm gonna pull it out when we are old and grey, and our kids have kids of their own to show them how much of a sap you are." 

Derek laughed and leaned to kiss Stiles. As far as first kisses went, Derek thought it was pretty good. Stiles laid his head down on his arm when he was done and looked at Derek with a sappy smile on his face. 

"So why here?" Stiles asked after a few minutes and a little moving around to where he was comfortable lying half on Derek.

"I think this was the start. You knew that I was the one who had shifted into a wolf and found you. You knew what I was, and it never scared you. You were content to be around us after that. You became family. You became everything to me. I just never knew how much you meant to me until you were gone and I'm stuck here working," Derek said.

"Hmm," Stiles answered.

Derek looked at Stiles' face lying on his shoulder and saw that Stiles was nearly asleep. Derek smiled at him and pulled the blankets up a little higher. They could nap and then talk about the rest, maybe even make out a little bit. Derek was used to the feel of Stiles in his space; Stiles had been that way since he had first been brought back to the house. He had taken to the quirks of their family with ease, and even paranoid Uncle Peter hadn't been able to figure out a way that Stiles would actually hurt them. He had figured out their secret all on his own and had just been the same as he always had been. 

Stiles had gotten back into town just a few hours ago and had been stressed all week with the finals. Derek knew that he was running on empty. It was part of why he was just content to lay there with him. It was kind of nice to just lay there with him as well. Stiles wasn't still for very long at all. It was good, it was nice, really. 

"Sleep," Stiles muttered as he moved a little more to lay more on Derek and less on the blankets. 

Derek pressed a kiss to his forehead, forever grateful that the snow had come so many years ago and brought Stiles into his family's life.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
